Desert Paradise
by DeityofLostSouls
Summary: Farsala Trilogy, Jiaan is in his fifth year with his service to the Hrum. Now he travels to Arbian, a small but wealthy country neighboring Farsala to help take it over. What awaits him there? SPOILERS! RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE! R
1. The Gates of Arbian

Based on the Farsala Trilogy by Hilari Bell

Disclaimer: I do not own the story, character, or places made by Hilari Bell

* * *

**Desert Paradise**

_Chapter 1_

_The Gates of Arbian_

"_War is not its own end, except in some catastrophic slide into absolute damnation. It's peace that's wanted. Some better peace than the one you started with." **- Lois McMaster Bujold**_

The sun slowly began to rise over the horizon, the clear sky was painted with pastel oranges, golds, and reds. It was early summer and the few desert animals were rich with life and energy. In fact, some animals crept out of their shaded homes to watch as unit after unit of Hrum soldiers marched past them heading towards a walled country in the distance.

Decimaster Jiaan of Farsala rode beside his friend Patrius another commander of the Hrum, but unlike Jiaan he actually belonged to the Hrum's vast empire which consisted of 38 separate countries their armies had managed to capture over the centuries.

Jiaan shivered at the thought of what the armies have done and how they almost had 39 countries. His own country had gone into war with the Hrum when they tried to invade. And they almost won too, if it wasn't for him and many others who managed to get the peasants to help fight. There was also the merchant, Kavi helped by spying on the Hrum and by spreading the legend of Sorahb and start the rebellion, and even his half sister, Soraya helped too.

However, now it was five years later and Jiaan was now in the Hrum army, voluntarily of course. Substrategus Barmael had actually invited him with Patrius' help to serve in the army as one of the commanders. Meanwhile, Kavi was the councilherd for the Farsalian government while his sister was out in the desert canyons with the Suud people that lived there.

Jiaan sighed, he hadn't seen his own home for five years, he wished he knew how everything was going with the new government. Now that the deghans had almost no power anymore they almost had the same amount of power of any other peasant.

"Jiaan." Patrius called from his side. Jiaan blinked, he was blanking out again. He quickly shifted on Rakesh's saddle to straighten his posture.

"Yea?" He asked in his now fluent Hrum.

"We're almost there." Patrius stated calmly.

"Arbian, right?" Jiaan asked.

"Yes, be ready, all of our spies that had gotten past their walls had told us they couldn't find any plans of an army ready for our arrival."

Jiaan nodded, it was odd how the spies never found anything. Usually the countries they have invaded had a large set of soldiers ready to defend their country at their borders. However, with Arbian not one plan was found and an army hadn't been gathering since they knew that the Hrum were coming just under a year ago. This made all the Substrategus nervous, it was the first time this happened, and they didn't know what to do. It was Jiaan who suggested they take a quarter of the ready units, which was only 10,000 to the walls. The idea came from his own country when the Hrum came his countries entire army was waiting at Sendar Wall, but they lost and badly.

Jiaan rolled his shoulders, even though all his wounds were healed from the war he still felt a faint pain from them whenever he thought of the battle that started the struggle for his home. He closed his eyes for a moment allowing his father's old faithful horse Rakesh lead him as he got his self to focus on the task at hand.

This was going to the be the 5th country he was helping the Hrum invade and take over, it was a small but very wealthy country that was settled on the end of the Badlands that led to the canyons in Farsala. It was true that Farsala and Arbian were neighbors, but they never had conflicts and were very distant from each other.

Arbian was a peaceful and very well protected country with a three story inclined stone wall that protected it. No one has ever been able to get over the wall since the bottom half was straight then suddenly curved like a dome until it reached the top where guards patrolled watching over the distant wasteland for any unwelcome visitors. Even in their harbor the walls were impossible to get past, it was said that the gates that protected the harbor were made of an iron that could never rust was able to close swiftly to protect them against sailing invaders.

No wonder the Hrum waited so long to take this country, who could? However, they wanted it, and now more than ever. Arbian had been getting even more wealthy than ever before, trade had increased incredibly by sea ever since the Hrum was making it an objective to capture at least two countries a year. Not to mention with Arbian's ports the Hrum could control trade for their entire continent. It was their first step to taking over over continents on their world.

Suddenly a thought came to Jiaan's mind as the shadow of Arbian's incredible walls were creeping on them. What did Arbian trade? They were in the middle of a desert, what could they grow or herd here?

Well, the answer to that was coming soon, because they had finally approached the gigantic iron and bronze clad doors that led into the Southern end of the country. Above them on the walls 100 guards stood gazing down at them with great influence over the Hrum soldiers who were all gaping at the massive size of the walls and the beauty and craftsmanship of the gates.

The walls themselves looked smooth and graceful and were made of large stones held together by some sort of gray mortar and glimmered in the hot desert sun with... gold?

Jiaan had to take a double shot, but there it was, gold was placed into the walls. He smiled, clearly the man who had originally build these walls didn't waste anything on them, and wanted to show of the county's wealth. Or, perhaps he used the glimmer as a defense tactic to blind those who attacked it whenever they looked at it forcing them to shade their eyes and thus lose some of their vision area. He laughed, very good idea indeed.

As he continued to examine the walls he noticed holes in the walls that were spaced evenly on the side the army faced and were five feet above were the arch in the wall began. A weakness? No, they were archer views, even now he could see men standing or crouched in them ready to shot arrows if necessary at their enemies below, and when he looked more carefully he could see hinges where the holes could be closed and locked.

Jiaan turned to tell Patrius about the archers, but as he faced his friend and fellow commander he could tell the young Hrum also saw the arrows noched and aimed at them.

"I'm impressed," Patrius suddenly spoke up softly, "the Arbian people know how to protect themselves from whatever they are hiding inside."

"Or protecting." Jiaan mumbled.

"Guardians of Arbian!" Barmael suddenly called from his position in front of the group. "We, the Hrum, have come to fight, open your gates and face us like men!"

Jiaan looked at the guards above, they didn't seem to react at all. What was with these people, didn't they realize the Hrum were the strongest and most powerful army out there. They could beat almost anyone, almost of course.

Then again, this gave him a chance to see what the guards wore for armor. Even though he was far away his eyes could still see what they wore. It looked like they wore a bronze helmet that seemed thin and spacious so that they didn't get overheated from the sun, but how would it do against a Hrum sword?

Going on the guards wore long red cloaks with red embroidery with bronze colored armor underneath. Each one had a sword at their side, and the head guard which stood directly in the center of the arch way that was over the gates had two swords. This was interesting, how was it that they didn't seem to be overheated? Even he was beginning to get hot in the half Hrum, half Farsalian armor that he wore.

"Open the gates!" Barmael called again to the resistant and non responsive guards.

Barmael grumbled death threats and curses under his breath and turned to Jiaan and Patrius.

"Get ready with archers Jiaan, it looks as if our first battle might have to be outside the wall." He told them then went to get his own unit ready.  
Jiaan looked at Patrius who gave him a nod and went off to his own unit leaving Jiaan with his archers. Slowly he rose his hand signaling them to noch their arrows and get ready. Ahead of him on the front lines he saw the soldiers with the shields get ready to block any of their opponent's arrows.

Just as he was about to send the order to shoot everyone a loud creak came from the gates, suggesting that they were opening. Jiaan froze along with everyone else but still held his bow ready to shoot if necessary.

Everyone held their breath as the gates slowly opened, Jiaan personally felt as if the speed the gates opened the only for dramatic effect since he had always heard that they closed and open quite quickly.

As soon as they opened, he made his way to the front with his bow resting on his leg. Once in front of the group he met up with Patrius, Barmael, and other high officers. He gazed past the gate's arch to see what they were looking at.

"Where are they?" Another decimaster asked. "Is it a trap?"

As they gazed out they saw nothing but deserted sand dunes, a wind blew past them gently and with them a tumbleweed came bouncing past on the other side of the gate.

"I don't think there's an army here." Someone stated slowly although he also sounded unsure.

"They're probably hiding." Barmael stated as a fact.

Then, Jiaan noticed something shimmering in the distance, and it seemed to be coming towards them.

"What... or who is that?" He asked indicting the moving object.

"A solider." Patrius claimed.

"No, they ride too lightly to be a soldier." Barmael stated as they all squinted to try to see it better.

Above them the Arbian soldiers watched them with mocking ease. Jiaan hated how they looked at them.

"It must be a messenger," someone finally stated as the object, which was actually a white stallion with a person in a lightweight white sari and hijab that cover her entire face except their eyes.

They sat on their horse patiently a few kilometers from the wall on a sand dune and gazed at the Hrum army.

"What now?" Jiaan thought as the morning sun hit his face.


	2. Pathway to War

Based on The Farsala Trilogy by Hilari Bell

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Hilari Bell.

* * *

**Desert Paradise**

_Chapter 2_

_Pathway To War_

"_As soon as you trust yourself, you will know how to live." **- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**_

The messenger watched patiently on top of the sand dune as Barmael, Patrius, and Jiaan rode over. As they rode closer they saw that it was a young woman and her horse had a bridle that was as white as the girl's sari and had intricate silver designs carved into the leather material, and it was held together with beautiful silver clasps and the emblem of Arbian Kingdom was placed on a silver medal that laid on the horse's upper chest.

"What are you playing at?" Barmael demanded in rough Arbian, all the soldiers were expected to learn the native language of each country they invaded and they learned Arbian's just as fast. In fact, it surprised Jiaan at how much it resembled Farsala's own language.

"I am sorry sire, but I do not what you are speaking of." The girl stated in a silky voice as smooth as a undisturbed steam in the woods, and to Jiaan's surprise it was all in Hrum. "Your spies found no plans of an army, did they not?" She asked.

Barmael looked taken back and stared at the messenger in awe by what she knew.

"How do you know that?" Patrius asked in Hrum, since it seemed Barmael couldn't reply at all.

The girl's eyes squinted telling them she was smiling. "You do not think that you are the only ones with spies do you? I thought the Hrum army was more intelligent than that." She laughed. "My country has had spies in your army ever since your invasion of Farsala, some even before that."

Jiaan and the others were amazed, they never heard of a country getting spies in so early.

"Don't look so surprised." The girl laughed reading their minds. "We always knew that one day you would come to us looking to take over."

"Then what is going on then?" Barmael asked.

"The Pure Lady of Arbian, my Queen, has requested your audience. She wishes to speak to you the terms of this war."

Barmael laughed, "terms, what terms? War is war girl, you fight against us and if you can hold at a part of your country from our hold for exactly one year you win, otherwise the Hrum comes in and takes over your government and leaves your people to their own religion and those who resist are sent off as slaves."

"Our people know that, but Our Lady wishes to speak to you about the way the war is to be fought." The messenger stated patiently. "She has terms that she wishes to be followed. None are complicated, in fact, I believe you'll agree to most of them."

"Then why don't you tell us them now?" Barmael asked getting impatient.

"Because, sire, I do not know them." She answered with ease.

A silence grew between them and she watched them carefully not even glancing at the large outnumbering Hrum army behind them.

"And where is your queen?" Barmael finally asked with a sigh.

The girl looked at him when he spoke, "in Tomabard, sire, our capital it's a week and a half's ride from here."

Jiaan watched as Barmael's jaw locked and he understood why. Who in the right mind would request commanders of an enemy army to visit the capital on a casual ride, when their army was in the country and ready to attack?

"I understand that your soldiers are waiting for a battle, and that you think that this is a trick. But, I can assure you this is no trick, and no one will fight until a decision is made between Our Queen and yourself, sire." The messenger promised. "And once that you come to the capital you will come to the audience of Our Lady without any delays."

As she finished talking an air of discomfort came between them as no one tried to speak up. Even Rakesh shifted uncomfortably, he could tell is master was getting unsure and even confused. Meanwhile, Patrius was looking continually between Barmael and the messenger, even he didn't know what to do.

It wasn't until another cool breeze passed them and made Jiaan shiver did Barmael answer the waiting messenger.

"You're saying that if I go, see your Queen that no one will try to attack. How can I trust you?" He asked as carefully as he could.

"Sire, if you do not trust me, may I suggest making a blood pact with me." The girl stated.

The blood pact to the Arbian's was sacred, even Jiaan knew that. They only used it in the most important and dire situations, this included war and marriage. The Arbian people believed that if you broke a blood pact that the gods would come after the person who broke it and torture for the rest of their life with bad luck and disease. Jiaan never wanted to get into a blood pact he couldn't break, even if he didn't believe in the same gods as the Arbians.

"A... a blood pact?" Barmael was obviously also intimidated by the idea.

"Yes sire," the messenger nodded confirming what the three commanders thought was only impaired hearing.

"Is that really necessary?" Patrius finally asked.

"It is sir if you don't believe my word, and I find it hard to trust you after what had happened in Farsala."

Jiaan shuttered as he thought of Garren, he was a Hrum governor who used dirty tricks to get what he wanted. Farsalians would often draw a circle around them challenging a man to a one on one battle with no outside help. If one would get outside help it was an insult to the deghans. Garren had violated those simple rules twice by having those who challenged him shot by a large wave of arrows shot by his own archers. The first time he used this dishonorable plan was when he had killed Jiaan's own father, and the second was when he killed Jiaan's fellow Farsalian commander and friend, Fasal. He couldn't blame anyone to distrust the Hrum more even more than before after that, even if the Hrum council disapproved of it entirely and repeatedly gave Farsala financial support in an effort to apologize.

"Very well..." Barmael stated catching Jiaan's attention, "we'll do it your way for now. And no need for a blood pact, I'll take your word for it and I shall give mine that none of my men will attack your people."

The messenger smiled again and bowed her head.

"Thank you sire." She stated. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes, but not me." Barmael stated, Jiaan and Patrius looked at him in question. "My two young commanders here will."

"Sir?" Patrius questioned.

Barmael nodded, "it's time you two got to learn how to negotiate. Ma'am, these are Jiaan of Farsala who commands most of my archers, and Patrius of the Hrum who commands a few of my smaller units."

"It is an honor my lords." The messenger stated bowing her head.

"I expect you two to do well for the Hrum, you two deserve this honor. And you," he said looking at the messenger, "I hold your word truthful."

"And it shall be sire." The girl stated, "over the dunes there," she indicated to the north east. "Are some local civilians. They shall assist you with setting up camp, getting food, and other accommodations you wish for. They are loyal to my Queen and are very peaceful, they will treat you with respect if you give it to them in return. And before you ask, none are spies."

"Tell your Queen that I thank her personally and hope this war will be fair." Barmael stated and the messenger bowed her head again as a sign of respect. "Good luck." Barmael told the two young soldiers before turning to return to the rest of the awaiting army.

"Should we get any food from our army before we leave?" Patrius asked.

"No, I have a civilian waiting with a cart. He will accompany us to the capital and store our food, drink, and sleeping arrangements for the journey." The messenger stated.

"What is you name?" Jiaan finally asked. "I mean, if we are to travel with you for the next week we at least deserve that much information from you."

She looked at him for a moment debating to tell him or not, her ocean blue eyes, which Jiaan hadn't noticed until now, glimmered with secrets.

"Amira."


	3. Traveling Soldiers

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Hilari Bell's

* * *

**Desert Paradise**

_Chapter 3  
__  
Traveling Soldiers_

"_When you travel, remember that a foreign country is not designed to make you comfortable. It is designed to make its own people comfortable."** - Clinton Fadiman**_

They traveled for the most of the day, stopping only to eat their midday meal and to allow the horses to drink. The middle aged peasant that traveled with them kept to himself and rarely spoke up, when he did, he would look you in the eye with respect. He had on worn out tan breeches with a light colored tunic with a brown belt going around his waist. His hair was graying and beginning to thin, but overall he looked healthy and very content with his life.

Patrius shifted on his saddle with discomfort and it brought Jiaan's attention back on his surroundings rather than the blazing hot desert sun above them.

"My lord?" Amira questioned turning in her saddle to look at him.

"Is it always so hot?" Patrius asked as he took his helmet off and placed it on his saddle's horn to balance which was Jiaan had already done at least an hour ago.

"My lord, this is the desert, but yes it is always this hot. However, today it seems to be a little cooler than usual." She explained.

Patrius and Jiaan winced, it was usually hotter than this? Neither one could barely handle the heat in their armor as it was.

"If you both wish, my lords, you may take off your armor and give it to Theb to hold in his cart." She offered.

"And let you steal it? No thank you." Patrius stated being stubborn.

Amira laughed, "why would we have a desire to steal your heavy and overheated armor, my lord?"

She had a point, Jiaan thought. It was obvious with the men on the walls that their armor was built to endure long amounts of time in the desert sun. This was unlike the Hrum's armor which was heavy to give more protection to its bearer.

"It's not a soldier's code to take his armor off when he is at war or off to meet with a country's officials." Patrius argued back.

"We are not at war yet, my lord, and we are a long way off from our destination. There is also the fact that no one is around, but us." The girl replied still very patient.

"Could we stop?" Jiaan asked, everyone looked at him, he realized it was the first thing he had said since they started. "I mean, it is hard to take off armor while riding."

That wasn't always true, he could probably keep his balance perfect and take the armor off while riding Rakesh, but he wasn't entirely sure about Patrius.

Amira nodded, "yes my lord, she looked at Theb and he eased his camel's to a slow stop and they waited as Patrius and Jiaan got off their steads to shed their armor.

"Do you think this is a trick?" Patrius muttered to Jiaan as he pulled his tunic over his head that was packed into his horse's bags. He had already been wearing breeches under his armor like Jiaan.

Jiaan paused as he rested his hand on Rakesh, he was still shirtless and was just getting his own tunic out when Patrius asked.

"No," he said finally, "although Farsala would rarely interact with Arbian we still heard about how loyal their citizens were to their word. Even if someone was to lie they believed that they would be punished by the gods." Jiaan explained.

Patrius nodded, "I wonder how long it took their Queen to instill that fear into them."

"No, I think it was their parents who did it." Jiaan stated as he put his tunic on and got onto Rakesh again as Patrius gave him a questionable look. "They always tried to get us to tell the truth when we grew up, right?"

Patrius looked at him beginning to understand, he then also got up onto his horse.

They walked back over to where Amira and Theb were carefully putting their armor on the cart and securing it.

"Ready?" Amira asked as the two young men got up to her.

"Yes, thank you again for holding our armor." Jiaan stated.

"Of course my lord, it is tradition to make our visitors as welcome as we can."

With those words she turned her mare and they continued on towards the capital.

The sky began to turn lavender as the sun began its descent over the desert. It was finally beginning to cool down and Jiaan took in a deep breath. They had been riding all day and he was ready for a break the same was for Rakesh. His stallion was getting older and would soon need to retire in order to live any longer, this depressed Jiaan in a way. Rakesh had been his friend and only link left between home and his position in the Hrum army in past five long years.

"We will stop as soon as the sun hides away." Amira stated breaking the silence that had grown between everyone in the last few hours. "There is an oasis up ahead that will be safe for us."

"Safe from what?" Patrius asked.

"The Animals." Amira stated calmly.

"Animals?" Jiaan asked.

"You will see when the time comes," she explained.

It wasn't for another hour before they finally made their way into a small desert oasis. It was surrounded by three grown palm trees that had coconuts growing on them. Large ferns offered more protection from the desert lining the outside circle where thin grass began to grow. The grass was most abundant near a small pool of cold water near the center of the oasis.

Jiaan got off Rakesh and took off his bridle before letting his friend go to the pool to drink with the other two horses and Theb's twin camels.

Together they set up camp with two simple thin cotton tents that were just big enough to sleep two comfortably. They then made a small fire and began to cook spiced raw elk meat that Theb had brought on his cart, he also began to cook some potatoes with carrots in a thick stew. Meanwhile, Amira filled their canteens up with the sooting cold water and they all sat around the fire as the air cooled down even more with the darkness.

"What is your country like?" Jiaan asked trying to start a conversation, he was tired of the silence that was between all of them.

Amira looked up at Jiaan then glanced at Theb who gazed at him calmly.

"That's fine, you don't have to answer." Jiaan stated with a sigh, at least he tried to break the silence.

"It's peaceful." Theb finally answered. "No one is unhappy with how it's lead. In fact lad, the people here are treated even better than those in Hrum countries or your own."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Patrius demanded clearly insulted, "The Hrum are fair to their people and allow them to run themselves."

"As long as they pay your high taxes and allow you to recruit their young." Theb replied also raising his voice. "Here the taxes are so low no one ever notices them, and if someone can't pay them then the government's representatives are sent to work with the person to help them find a way to pay. And our army is nothing but willing volunteers, so many people have tried to join that we had to turn away most. Did you know that Arbian is known as a country where refugee's of war torn country's come because we protect our people a lot better?"

Patrius growled, "you have no idea what you're talking about peasant."

"Please, stop." Amira whispered off to the side.

"And you, I know you're tricking us, I just haven't figured out how yet." Patrius stated pointing a finger at her.

Amira froze, she looked shocked and insulted, but didn't reply.

Suddenly, outside the oasis in the darkness a howl echoed from not to far away.

Everyone stopped and seemed to forget what they were fighting about as they looked in the direction the howling came from.

"Coyotes, or those animals your were talking about?" Jiaan asked.

"They're Animals." Amira corrected him. "And those are coyotes for sure, but that howl means that the Animals are nearby."

Theb slowly got up and looked out into the distance, "they must've followed us all day, that's the only way they could've found us." He stated. "You two boys should get your armor and weapons ready..."

"Why?" Jiaan asked as he and Patrius stood up still looking the direction the coyotes came from.

"Because, if the Animals are coming, they want food, and that food is us." Amira stated.


	4. The First Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Hilari Bell.

* * *

**Desert Paradise**

_Chapter 4_

_The First Battle_

"_Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all."** - William Goldman**_

Jiaan and Patrius sat next to the fire with Amira and Theb, they all didn't make a noise as they ate their supper. The only noise that they could hear was the horses occasional snorts from eating their oats.

The coyotes had howled again about five minutes before, and this time it was closer. Everyone could feel each others nervousness in the air.

"What do these things look like?" Jiaan asked in a whisper.

"They're as large as a foal and are like giant dogs that look like they have been torn to shreds." Theb described.

Jiaan caught Amira shiver under her sari from the corner of her eye. The question was, was it because she was cold or scared. At the moment she balanced her sword on her lap as she held her plate that had food on it that was almost finished. However, her hijab was still on and still covered her mouth, to eat she brought the food up underneath and it didn't see that she dropped anything as she did so.

"Why don't you take that off?" Jiaan asked indicting to her hijab.

"Because I'm not supposed to." She replied softly. "I have to wear it."

"Well, isn't it just like us with our armors?" Patrius asked.

"No, because it isn't a discomfort for me."

Patrius' shoulder sank somewhat from his defeat and silence fell between everyone once again. A few minutes later there was another howl from the coyotes, however this time they seemed to be right outside the oasis' border of ferns. Patrius quickly gripped his sword's hilt and began to get up, but Amira's tan hand caught him and pulled him down slightly.

"Not yet," she stated, "we must wait for them to make the first move." Her hijab moved with her breath and the fire reflected off her clothes and eyes to give her a powerful look that caused Patrius to sit back down.

Once she seemed satisfied she went back to eating while Theb got more food.

"Seconds anyone?" He asked calmly, both boys shook their heads and the peasant shrugged and began to eat again.

When everyone finished their food, Theb placed their dish ware into the cart then placed two torches into the fire before he began to look around camp.

"Where are they?" Jiaan asked the man while Theb took bedding off the cart and took them to the two separate tents an hour later.

"Watching, they won't attack until they think we're not paying attention. Right now they know we're expecting them." Theb explained. "Don't lose your nerve boy, you'll need it to live through the night." With that Theb went back to the fire where Patrius and Amira were. He sat next to Amira and the two began to whisper with turned faces so that the boys couldn't read their lips.

Two hours later Jiaan heard the first of the large creatures creep towards the camp just as he was beginning to lose confidence that they were going to actually enter. Theb was standing up stretching as he yawned while Amira seemed to be asleep in her tent.

Patrius slowly walked over to Jiaan and acted like he was just watching the fire with no interest.

"Theb said they're getting restless and will attack any second, be ready." He muttered barely moving his lips. Jiaan gave a slight nod and yawned.

It wasn't for another hour before the first wave of Animals attacked, Jiaan was amazed as he watched Theb pull out a sword that was hidden behind the log he was sitting on and used it like an experienced sword master. He swiped at an Animal that had tried to jump at his back. Meanwhile, Amira had gotten out of her tent and was quickly cutting away any Animal that came near her. Patrius and Jiaan were busy with their own guests as well.

They couldn't see the Animals very well since they fought in the shadows, so the only way the two young commanders were able to fight back was by watching for large black objects. However, as the Animals began to edge them closer to the center of camp Jiaan was able to see them better.

Jiaan gasped as he killed another Animal and it landed next to the fire, the thing was not big, it was huge! It was about half the size of a horse and had gray and black hair which was ragged and seemed to be caked in blood. It looked like a large dog with black eyes with sharp fangs that stuck out of it's mouth.

"Jiaan!" Amira cried out.

Jiaan turned just in time to swipe at an attacking Animal but still it still managed to knock him over and causing him to land on top of the Animal he was just looking at. The one he just killed laid on his chest and felt like as if there was a house on top of him. He began to shift and as he did the Animal seemed to come back to life Jiaan closed his eyes waiting for the end, but it never came.

As he opened his eyes he saw Theb standing over him with his sword in the Animal's chest where the heart was.

"Watch it boy." He stated coldly and kicked the Animal over before he helped Jiaan to his feet. "Grab a torch and follow me." He stated.

Jiaan followed obediently, the two each grabbed a torch from the fire and ran out of the oasis where Amira and Patrius were still fighting off the remaining Animals.

As soon as they left the cover of the oasis Jiaan could see another wave of Animals come running towards them at a distance, but they were coming fast.

"Look for a dark wet line, I spread a ring of oil about 100 feet from the ferns, we need to light them up to stop the others." Theb yelled from far away. Jiaan hadn't notice the man run away from him so quickly.

Jiaan immediately began to look on the ground for the dark line of oil that was supposed to be there. He couldn't help but keep glancing up at the oncoming Animals.

Thoughts of panic began to enter his mind as they got closer and he still couldn't find that line of oil anywhere on the ground. What if he couldn't find the line in time? How could he fend himself off from so many Animals?

Suddenly, Jiaan spotted something in the sand, running to it he found the line and threw the torch down at it just as the Animals were closing in. The fire fed the oil quickly and Jiaan had to jump away from the sudden heat as a large wall of fire emerged.

On the other side of the ring Jiaan could hear the whimpering and cries of the Animal's front lines that couldn't stop in time. The fire crackled and sparked as it lit the unlucky creatures began burn up.

After a moment of watching, Jiaan turned and ran back into the oasis to help.

Inside the camp Amira was just killing the last of the Animals when Jiaan got back, and it didn't seem that Theb was back yet.

"Did you do it?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath, "did you get the fire wall up?"

Jiaan nodded, "When did you make that ring?"

"Theb made it when we first set up camp." She explained and stabbed the Animal at her feet in the heart as it twitched.

"So, what now?" Patrius asked he was covered in mud and sweat.

"We burn the bodies." Theb said from behind Jiaan as he came back into camp with a sword dripping with blood. "Otherwise they come back alive, everyone alright?"

Everyone nodded a tired yes to his question.

"What do you mean 'come back alive'?" Patrius asked.

"The Animals are evil spirits that inhabit demonic bodies. They don't really die until their bodies are burned." Theb stated as he picked up the first of the carcasses and began to drag it out of the camp and to the wall of fire.

It took them three more hours to carry out all the carcasses and make sure they burned. Even Amira managed to drag a few out which surprised Jiaan, he didn't think the messenger was that strong, but then again he didn't expect Theb could use a sword better than he could.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Jiaan asked Theb as he listened to what was going on outside the ring where the remaining Animals growl and then cry as they tried to get past the fire.

Theb didn't look at him as he gazed at the fire.

"Why is it important?" Theb finally asked in rough reply, like a soldier.

"I just..." Jiaan stopped as he looked at the peasant, obviously the man didn't want to talk about it, so Jiaan dropped the subject not wanting to upset the man anymore.

"You should get some sleep sire." Theb said back in his calm voice again.

"What about the fire, if it goes out, the Animals..."

"I'll talk care of it, now please sir, go get some sleep you'll need it." Theb replied.

Jiaan looked between the Arbian man and the fire one more time before he headed back into camp.

Patrius was already asleep when he got back, and Amira was picking up the last of the mess. Her clothes were covered in mud and blood.

"Amira, are you alright" Jiaan asked.

She turned to him and seemed to smile, "of course, I'm just covered in Their blood if that's what you mean." Jiaan watched her curiously her eyes seemed to be filled with laughter as if she hadn't even fought of more than 100 Animals only hours before. "You should get some sleep sire, I'm about to myself."

Jiaan gazed at her for a moment more then nodded and went to his tent where he took off his armor and placed it next to the tent's front flap then slipped off his shirt before he got onto his mat and covered himself in blankets.

This dessert was odd, he thought, in the daylight it was as hot as the sun, but at night it was as cold as the winter in Farsala. It reminded him of his hosts. They too were odd, and were obviously holding back many secrets from him and Patrius.

"Well, I'll have to figure out what they're hiding." Jiaan muttered and turned under his blankets before falling asleep.

Outside the fire wall glowed casting a shadow over the camp.


	5. Blood On The Sand

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Hilari Bell

* * *

**Desert Paradise**

_Chapter 5_

_Blood on the Sand_

"_Given the choice between the experience of pain and nothing, I would choose pain." **- William Faulkner**_

The following morning Jiaan was the first to wake up, the sun had just began to rise over the horizon once again but the heat was already back for a new day.

Quietly in order not to wake the others Jiaan slipped out of his tent and went to the water pool where he took a sip of the water then washed his face off. As he leaned over he winced, a sharp pain in his gut made him double over for a moment. Then slowly he sat back up and looked down.

On his lower abs right above his belt there were four long jagged cuts that were surrounded by dry blood and went from his belly button up in a diagonal angle to the bottom of his rib cage. He looked at it for a moment trying to figure out how he had gotten it, then he thought of something.

The previous night when the Animals had attacked him he had been knocked over by the one that came over from behind. He guessed that right before it died it must've managed to scratch him and he probably didn't feel it because of the adrenaline rush he was on all night.

Carefully, he cleaned the dry blood then went to the cart and snuck out a clean cotton wrap and covered it up before getting his shirt back on. He figured there was no need to let it get anyone's attention if it wasn't bothering him that much.

As soon as he was dressed he went out to see how the fire wall was doing. He was surprised to see that not was the fire out, but it didn't seem like there was a fire at all. There wasn't even signs that the Animals were there only a few hours ago, not even a single piece of hair was laying around.

After an inspection of the entire surroundings Jiaan went back into the camp.

Once again he was surprise, there sitting on the log was Amira. She already had a low fire going so that she could cook everyone breakfast.

Jiaan looked her over, she seemed to be wearing a new set of clothes, and her face was still covered by a white hijab.

"Good morning." She stated when she finally noticed him standing near the cart. "Have a good sleep, sire?" She asked.

"Yes." He lied, he had actually barely slept at all. All night he kept thinking he heard an Animal sniffing at his tent.

"Don't worry, I have never met someone who wasn't shaken up after their first encounter with an Animal. They just have that lasting hold on people." She stated as she placed a frying pan over the fire with thin strips of meat on it.

"How?" Jiaan managed to ask.

"When you lie your nose gets wrinkles." She replied not looking up.

"Oh... I'll have to fix that." Jiaan muttered under his breath as he sat down and watched her cook the food.

"Where's Theb?" He suddenly asked realizing he didn't know what happened to him after last night.

"Asleep, he has a tent on the north side of camp. Superstitions, I never ask." Amira stated hinting to him that he shouldn't ask either.

Jiaan fell back into silence once again and just listened to the sizzle of the meat.

"You two seem to travel with each other a lot." He finally stated.

Amira looked up at him as if trying to see what he was getting at, "only when I have to travel long distance." She finally told him, "he's from my village so I only trust him when I need to go somewhere and need companionship."

"I see..." Jiaan stated.

"We're only friends." Amira told him calmly, but there was still a bit of snappy attitude in her tone. Jiaan quickly abandoned the subject and went silent out of respect.

Just as Amira was finishing breakfast Patrius woke up and blinked at the bright sun that greeted his eyes as he popped his head out of the tent. With a groan he crawled out awkwardly and stretched as he stood up. Jiaan had to hold back a laugh, Patrius was never much of a morning person.

A few minutes later the three of them sat around the fire which seemed to be cooler than the desert air around them. Jiaan cursed the heat and felt the sweat sliding down his back even though he wasn't even wearing his armor and wasn't even moving.

"Morning." Theb greeted as he joined them at the fire. He was also in fresh clothes and looked just as ragged as ever. There was no evidence that he had fought off demons the night before.

"Very weird..." Jiaan thought aloud.

"What?" Patrius asked from next to him.

"Nothing." Jiaan muttered and continued to eat, he saw Patrius shrug from the corner of his eye.

After breakfast they broke down camp and continued on their journey.

"So, what about tonight? Any more oasis'?" Patrius asked Amira, there seemed to be an unspoken bond growing between them Jiaan noticed and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but he didn't know why.

"No sire." Amira replied calmly glancing at Patrius. "Tonight we will be in a village, it is small but they have volunteered to house us and provide more food and clothing if needed."

Patrius nodded then fell back to where Jiaan was.

"What's wrong?" Patrius asked in a more hushed tone so that their guides wouldn't hear.

"Don't you think there is something off about these two? Like they're not who they say they are?" Jiaan asked also hushed.

"Of course, ever since I laid my eyes on them. Especially that Theb guy. I have never seen or heard of a peasant using a sword like he did last night." Patrius explained glancing behind him where Theb sat on his cart led by camels humming to Arbian folk songs. "And did you notice that they seem to slip out of the whole servants leading guests bit while you talk to them one on one. It's as if they are trying really hard to hide something."

Now that Jiaan thought about it, Amira did have the tendency to stop saying proper titles like 'sire' around him when he was talking to her completely alone. Then, Theb had seemingly lost his country accent last night when he asked about his swordsmanship, he talked more like a man with very high status.

"Should we confront them about it?" Jiaan asked.

"No," Patrius replied looking at the back of Amira's head. "I want to see what happens, maybe they really do work for the Queen and just don't want us freaked out by the fact that they have a good high status."

"Or maybe they're going to betray us by killing us and leaving our bodies to the vultures and Animals." Jiaan stated dully.

"We shall see." Patrius stated and took his canteen to get a drink of water.

A few minutes after the sun set they got to a stone wall smaller than the one Jiaan and Patrius had seen the previous day. This wall would lead them to the village they would stay at for the night and the rest of Arbian. Amira had explained to the boys that it was built as defense against the Animals mostly and just in case a foreign army got past the first wall. Amira had emphasized foreign army obviously hinting to the boys army that were now two days away from them.

At the gates two guards stood at attention and watched the two commanders wearily as one hand rested on their sword's hilts. Jiaan and Patrius also had their hands resting on their hilts showing that they would only fight if they attacked first.

Once past the gate it was only 30 minutes and well into the night before they got into the small desert village. There the people welcomed the travel worn group with warm smiles, drink, and food. They also gave Patrius and Jiaan fresh shirts and breeches after they had each gotten a bath in warm water and lavender. All the while Jiaan made sure no one would notice the cuts on his abs that seemed to begin to redden around the edges. Still not concerned he casually asked for some herbal ointment for his sore arms and used it on the cuts instead.

They ate a quick dinner before the four travelers went to rest in a single large room at an inn. The man who owned the inn had insisted that they got the biggest room available and constantly bowed before Amira who seemed very uncomfortable by the action but accepted it anyway. This made Jiaan question even more about the messenger and the peasant.

That night Jiaan stayed awake and stared up at the straw ceiling, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. So, far the duo hadn't done anything wrong, in fact, he already owed Theb his life for killing that Animal the other night, but he was itching to know what they were hiding.

Speaking of itching, Jiaan yanked his hand away from his stomach. His cuts were getting more and more itchy throughout the day and only dared to touch it when no one was looking. The redness and itching had to only be because it was beginning heal, right?

The next morning they left early again, that night they would be staying in the wilderness again, but it also meant that they almost half way to their destination.

They now rode along on an ancient paved rode that was kept very well and only crumbled along the edges. Amira explained to them that the original people there, the native Arbians had built the road here because this was originally where the borders began before the Arbian's learned to survive where the Animals were most abundant. Jiaan was actually somewhat impressed, that meant the wall they passed the night before was older than most structures in the world and could still hold strongly against enemies.

As the day went on Jiaan found himself finding it harder and harder to try to not scratch as his cuts. He knew he wouldn't get a chance to look at until they made camp later that night and couldn't wait for it.

When they finally made camp a little after nightfall Jiaan wanted to cry out in joy. Now he could walk off the stiffness of his legs from riding Rakesh all day and look at his wound. As Theb started dinner, and Patrius was telling Amira more about the Hrum and their laws, Jiaan told them he would be going to freshen up by the stream they had found.

No one seemed to notice that he left and he was fine with that. As he walked to the stream Jiaan noticed that thin grass was coming out of the sand, just like at the oasis. However, this time, the grass seemed to be everywhere and became more abundant the further the direction went towards the north and the capital. Now he was beginning to figure out how the people farmed and had livestock, they had figured out how to get past the sand grow grass and plants. He was impressed.

As he reached the steam he slowly took off his shirt. He hissed as it grazed over his cuts, kneeling down next to the cold water he began to try to clean the wound, but instead it only made the pain worse.

Looking down Jiaan's eyes widened. The wound was open again, and seemed to be growing larger. How could that be? Jiaan had never seen a wound like this, as he looked down at it a sharp pain shot through his body causing him to double over.

Moments later his lunch from earlier that day laid on the ground and it only made Jiaan feel worse.

He tried to get up and walk towards camp but he only stumbled and fell a few feet later. Jiaan didn't try to get up again the pain was getting worse no matter what he did, so he curled up into a ball and shivered. He felt his face pale and his wound seemed to bleed even more.

Jiaan stayed there for what seemed like hours but was only for a few seconds. Just when he thought the pain was gone another sharp pain sliced through him, and this time he screamed from it, and closed his eyes tightly.

When he opened his eyes again he could hear the running footsteps of Patrius, Amira, and Theb but he couldn't call out to them. It felt as if his throat was closing and was choking him.

As they reached him he was only half conscious and Amira kneeled beside him and forced him to lay painfully on his back. She was mouthing something, but Jiaan couldn't hear, actually he couldn't hear anything.

When he gave Amira a worried and confused look she looked panicked and looked him over. She paled when she saw his wound and yelled something at him, but it was no use he still couldn't hear. Quickly, she turned and told Theb to do something, which Jiaan guessed because a moment later the man was gone running back to camp.

Patrius, meanwhile, was kneeling on the other side of Jiaan helplessly watching his friend suffer, he said something to him but Amira grabbed his hand and shook her head.

Jiaan watched them wanting to say something, anything. Especially how jealous he was that Amira was holding his friends hand and not his, all he wanted now was comfort.

Jiaan's mouth opened again with a scream as another rip of pain went through is body, Amira gently placed a hand on his forehead and he slowly closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.


	6. Remedies and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Hilari Bell's

* * *

**Desert Paradise**

_Chapter 6_

_Remedies and Betrayal_

"_Love is whatever you can still betray... Betrayal can only happen if you love." **- John LeCarre**_

Water swooshed near his head as a cold cloth touch his head. His stomach sucked itself in as two hands touched his wound, they felt freezing against his sweat soaked skin.

"How is he?" Patrius' voice came from the other side of the room and Jiaan could hear as the person, or people next to him shift to look up at him.  
"His fever is still too high, but his wound is finally beginning to heal." Came a strange accent voice of a man.

"We won't be going anywhere for at least another two days." Amira stated near Jiaan's head, "did you send that message, sire?" She asked.

"Yes, I explained everything to Barmael in the letter." Patrius explained, "I also told him I do not know when we're leaving from here and will message him once we or I get to your capital." He seemed very upset at the concept that Jiaan might not make to the capital with him.

"He'll be fine." Amira told him with a little more confidence than him.

"Very well." Patrius muttered and then his foot steps began to fade until Jiaan couldn't hear them at all.

A groan came from his throat as the strange man once again touched his wound. In response Amira gently touch his temples and began to rub them. Immediately he began to relax again, he wanted so badly to open his eyes but he felt too weak to do so. He winced as pressure was applied to his wound.

"It's alright, Jiaan, you're fine. There won't be any pain in a few minutes." Amira cooed above him, her tone reminded him of his own mother and began to think about her to keep his mind off of his surroundings and the pain of the man's touch.

From what Jiaan could remember before her death she had long curly brown peasant hair and gorgeous chestnut eyes that always matched the smile she always wore. Jiaan could remember that her voice was always soft and understanding, she never yelled at Jiaan, if he ever did something wrong she would give him a look that said she was disappointed in him and that alone got him to stop whatever he was doing quickly. Jiaan could even weakly remember how frail she looked when she got sick, but still always managed to give Jiaan a smile whenever he was around. She didn't want him to think she was weak, but Jiaan knew she wasn't. She was the strongest woman he had ever met.

When Jiaan woke up next he was able to open his eyes slightly so that they only looked like slits when someone would look at him. Above him he saw a wooden ceiling covered in different tribal ornaments and beads.

Jiaan drew in a jagged breath that made his wound sting somewhat, he felt like he was laying out in the desert sun, but from behind the cloth that covered the windows and door way the moonlight shone through so it had to be cool outside.

A few moments later he heard foot steps came through the door flap and walked to Jiaan. He could barely make out the shape of the girl who stood above him, but as she kneeled next to him he began to make out her features.

She had silky soft skin that was tan from living in the dessert and her full lips were a soft red tone that reminded him of roses. Her hair spilled from over her shoulders and was long, brown, and had a soft bounce of curls in it, just like his mother, but why did his mother have blue eyes? He thought she had brown.

"M...mother?" Jiaan whispered.

She smiled and seemed to trying to hold back a laugh.

"Still delirious I see." She teased.

"Amira?" Jiaan muttered, he didn't know that she so gorgeous.

"That's better, how are you feeling?" She asked she rinsed the cloth that was sitting on Jiaan's head to put more cold water on it then place it back onto his forehead. "You still have a high fever, but it at least it's beginning to break." She told him.

"Where am I? What happened?" Jiaan asked weakly.

"Your wound is from the Animals, are they not?" She asked and Jiaan muttered a 'yes' in reply. "Well, Animals wounds are like a curse, it begins to rip at a person's soul and burn away their flesh like acid. I'm surprised you even lasted as long as you did. When we found you by the stream you looked possessed and probably were, you had been acting odd that entire day. You kept muttering things underneath your breath that sounded demonic and you had dark bags under your eyes."

Jiaan hadn't realized this, and wondered if he had done or said anything to Patrius that seemed out of place.

"Anyway," Amira got his attention again, "when you fell and we came to you, you were tossing your head and screaming. Patrius was panicked so I calmed him down by taking his hand, then I touched your forehead to make you pass out so that you couldn't hurt yourself or anyone else. Since it was too late in the evening to go anywhere I stayed up with you and tried to get you somewhat stable, but the wound was spreading too quickly. The next morning I went ahead with you, and Rakesh who was tied to my own saddle at a gallop to get here. Patrius and Theb followed got here by night fall. However, by then, no one was able to see you, you were in such bad shape the healers took you without question and began the purifying process. Even now you're still not done."

"Here? Purify?" Jiaan questioned confused and beginning to grow tired again.

"We're at the village of Goy. And the purifying process is so that your wound can stop attacking you and we can make sure you aren't being possessed by the Animal that wounded you." Amira told him as she cooled the cloth down again and then placed it back on his forehead.

"Your hijab..." Jiaan muttered and winced as he forced himself to shift, Amira helped him out.

"Oh... yes..." She said as if she was just realizing she didn't have it on. "Prokul won't let me wear it here."

"Pro...cull?"

Amira nodded, "Prokul is the head healer here and the most powerful in the land. He taught me how do the basics to heal which probably saved your life. Now, you must get some sleep, sire." She stated gently as she gently placed her hand on her cheek. "Sleep will help you heal and lower your fever." She whispered as Jiaan's eyes closed and he fell asleep.

Jiaan couldn't help but scream, it felt like something was burning away his body. Two hands firmly held him down by the shoulders, but didn't help, Jiaan still managed to get out of his grip and rip away to turn onto his side.

Quickly three more sets of hands grabbed him and turned him over onto his back again. He screamed in agony again and could slightly hear Patrius outside the hut trying to get in, but someone was stopping him. Jiaan screamed again.

"Hold on, Jiaan, it's almost over." Amira's soft but panicked voice came next to his ear and he could now feel her hands on his chest to hold him down, it was a soft touch that began to help Jiaan relax.

Next to her a man with graying hair and a long beard wore a cloak and was muttering things under his breath that Jiaan couldn't understand.

As another wave of pain went through him, he tried to rip out of the grips of the people that held him down, but this time their hold on him was more firm.

The man in the cloak spoke faster and then almost as fast as the pain came, it was gone, even quicker was Jiaan left alone in the hut with the old man. He looked around and couldn't see anyone else around, everything was quiet.

"You passed out." The old man stated from across the room. "You should be safe now Jiaan of Farsala, we made sure the Animal's spirit is now locked in you. You will be rid of it, but it is now under your control as long as you take care of yourself. It will die when you die and feel the pain you feel. You two are one now, so do not be panicked if you start having memories that do not belong to you."

"What is it?" Jiaan asked.

"A lost soul that plunged into evil after making a deal with our demon god, Damien. It feds on the life of others in order to live, it is a tortured human spirit, for animals are too intelligent to give into Damien's temptations, we are too eager to get what we want and to get it fast." The old man replied as he walked over with a bowl.

"Are you Prokul?" Jiaan asked watching him.

"Yes, I trust Amira told you about me?" He stated as he helped Jiaan sit up.

"Yes, and she told you about me?"

"And Patrius." Prokul stated, "drink this." He brought the bowl up to Jiaan's lips who drank it without a fight. As the thick liquid went past his lips he had to try not to gag and spit it out.

"This will fight the infection and hopefully get rid of your fever once and for all." The healer told Jiaan. "Your gods must be with you to allow you to live through this without too much damage to your body."

The old man helped Jiaan lay back down then went back to his work station.

"You can trust all of us. Our people do not wish to fight." Prokul stated, "we haven't fought a war in centuries and the only war we fought was against the Hrum."

Jiaan turned his head in question, "but the Hrum leave and never bother with a country they lost against."

"Yes, but this war was before they came up with the law, and they want the country for their own plots." Prokul told him. "Get some sleep, you will leave with everyone else in two days."

"How long have we been here?" Jiaan asked as Amira looked over his wound.

She was quiet at first but sighed and to finally tell him.

"A week." She muttered.

"A week!" Jiaan exclaimed but regretted it and winced as pain went through his body from his wound.

"Patrius sent that letter to your commander five days ago. Then you mistook me for your mother about three days ago, and the last purifying ceremony that you went through was two days ago."

"How about when I spoke to Prokul?" He asked.

"That was last night." She told as she walked over with some food for him.

"I hadn't realized that much time passed." Jiaan stated as he shifted on the pillows that propped him up in a sitting position.

"That's how it usually is." Amira stated and handed him a bowl of beef and vegetable stew with bread. "It's a miracle that you didn't die, you must be on the gods' good side."

"That's what Prokul told me."

"No wonder, we have never seen anyone live through what you did." She told him, "I'm glad."

Jiaan watched as she tenderly tucked his blankets for him. Earlier, Patrius and a few other villagers moved him to the hut where their group was staying so that Prokul could have his hut back. Even though he was a cranky old man he did seem to enjoy Jiaan's company.

Now, it was him and Amira in the hut while Patrius went out to get supplies with Theb for their journey they would continue the next day. The villagers of Goy where kind as kind and playful as the Suud, but even they did not wish the bad luck of having enemies in their midst. However, they agreed to allow them to stay until Jiaan had broke out of his fever and he had just that morning.

As soon as he woke up clear minded they began to plan for travel, and after a protest, Jiaan had finally agreed to rest in Theb's cart and have Rakesh tied to back instead of him possibly breaking the stitches by riding. Although, Jiaan still believed he could handle riding Rakesh since wounds have never stopped him before, but even Patrius agreed that this time it was too dangerous to play around with the attempt.

"Thank you." Jiaan stated as she finished tucking his blankets.

She looked up at him, "sire?"

"Thank you for saving me, now I owe both you and Theb my life." He stated.

Amira blushed which Jiaan found very cute, "it was nothing really, and it was mostly Prokul."

"Yes, but you could've just taken you time to get me or leave me behind, but instead you personally rushed me here." Jiaan pointed out.

"I'm sure Patrius would've done the same if he knew the area better." She muttered.

"That's not the point."

Amira froze and gazed at Jiaan, "then what is the point?" She asked in a whisper.

"The point is that you proved to me that perhaps your country doesn't need to go to war with the Hrum." Jiaan stated softly as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't pull away from them even if he tried. He never really noticed how pure they looked, and seemed like they have seen things far past what Amira's age was.

As he gazed at them he didn't notice that Amira, too, was looking at his brown eyes and also thought they were beautiful and held a kindness she had never seen before.

Neither one noticed that they were getting closer to each other until they were inches away. They both stopped and looked at each other for a moment then leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss made both of their stomachs fill with butterflies and they lingered to enjoy it some more. Jiaan never thought that he'd meet someone with lips as soft as Amira's, and Amira had never experienced such a wonderful kiss. It was a warming kiss that made them both shiver and not want to break it no matter who saw them.

Suddenly though, they both pulled away and stared at each other in horror.

"What have I done?" They both whispered.

It was at that moment that both realized they were falling for the enemy.


End file.
